


Home

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Tim's boyfriend, and you have a nice time with him after work, relaxing and beinh together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

It's been a long day at work. You clock off at your job in the Helios shopping center and head for the more glamorous section of the space station. By all accounts, mostly your bank account, you have no business being there, except that your boyfriend lives there.

Not Jack, although people gawk at first glance with the two of you together, but Timothy.

It's a bit hard to date a body double, especially since it's led to some near death experiences with the real Jack, but you're happy. Tim met you in a cafe one day, his mannerisms too relaxed and smile too genuine to be Jack. You'd felt your heart flutter as you kept looking at him with a knowing, bashful smile. Conversation after conversation and you grew closer and closer. Jack hadn't expected Tim to get a boyfriend, and he really doesn't pay you much attention, the class difference clear, but Tim's attention makes up for it.

"Hey."

You step inside and sigh, tossing your stained apron off on top of Tim's discarded Hyperion sweater. His smile is even softer without the mask, freckles scattered across his face. "How're you?"

"I'm okay," you say. Tim's job is much harder, but he's all for venting about how terrible it is to work for Hyperion any time. You step closer, Tim's smile contagious and spreading on your own face, automatically seeking a hug. 

"Let's make you better than okay." Tim pulls you into his arms, the safety and gentle comfort relaxing you. It's exhausting outside, where there's still the urge to hide, or where you're nervous about accidentally trying to kiss Jack on the cheek. He makes the space you live feel like home, where you can both be comfortable without any masks. "Better?"

"Better," you agree. You lean your head back, still hugging, and gently kiss his mouth. Tim responds with equal gentleness, cradling the back of your head with his hand, petting your short hair. "The whole day was worth it, to come back here to you."

"Awwwww." Tim naturally has none of Jack's cockiness. He blushes and ducks his head, fighting an embarrassed grin. "I had some time to write today. I made you into a bear prince."

"Oh my god, you did?" You love reading Tim's novels. He lights up any time he talks about his novels or interests with unabashed enthusiasm. If you're honest with yourself, the first bonding moment you had was watching him transform into himself from Jack, Tim shining through when he started talking about plot ideas. "Am I a cute bear?"

"You're the cutest bear alive." Tim has a playful glint in his eyes as he kisses your cheek. "You're strong and ferocious but have a soft spot for the dashing protagonist, who has a fun time splashing around in a river with you and fishing for dinner."

You kiss him again, energy coming back to you along with the good mood. "We better have a happy ending."

"We will if you help me with dinner."

"The happiness of gay fictional bears lies in the balance? I have no choice!" you tease.

Tim already has a meatloaf in the oven, which you probably would have noticed had you not been so focused on him. You cook and mix up mashed potatoes and gravy, working hip to hip with him in the kitchen as he makes a fruit salad. 

It's not fancy. Tim isn't used to fancy, the idea of anything not involving ramen as special. His pay is decent but you don't splurge often. You work peacefully until both dinners are plated and leftovers are put away. 

"Any show you want to watch?" you offer.

"I dunno. Wanna play something?"

"Yeah."

You nestle on the couch and play your favorite games as you eat. Tim is letting himself unwind as well, happy with a meal inside him and tired enough to want to cuddle. "Fuck," he mutters, messing up again and again in the game. "I gotta be up early for a meeting Jack doesn't want to go to. Ugh. Probably bed time for me."

"Me too. I've got an early shift."

You get ready for bed and finally snuggle up together, sighing as Tim holds you close. He kisses you gently and you melt into him, lazily kissing back and enjoying the warmth of you bed and Tim's limbs tangled in yours. 

"I love you." You say it quietly, but with confidence. This, so close and casually intimate, days and nights together, feels perfect. You've said it before, but it's never stopped meaning something.

"I love you too." Tim's angular features only look soft as he kisses you again, and while you know life won't be like this forever, maybe you already have a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Never done a reader fic before, hope it was okay!
> 
> I hope it brightened your day too!


End file.
